Unreleased Tension
by glo1196
Summary: AU set in season 3 goes off kilter just before the club scene in "Lucky Stiff." I needed to write the tension and lust after last nights finale episode. Will they or won't they...the rating might just give it away! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**After the finale I needed to write about their beginning. I don't want to think about last night until September, which I'll be glued to the TV waiting for. Right now I want the sexual tension and hotness of what could have happened somewhere in season 3. This AU goes off kilter during "Lucky Stiff". If you need to vent leave me a review, I'll answer! This is probably just a two shot. Look for my entry into the Castle Hiatus Ficathon in the next few days! Please review Follows and faves are great, but it can't get better without your words!**

He kept telling himself this was not a date. He paced while he waited in the confines of her living room. This undercover op is aimed at catching a notorious drug dealer, but all he could think about is that they were going to a club and he was about to see a side of Beckett he had never seen before. His imagination was getting the best of him, until he looked up and saw her.

When she steed out of her bedroom in that tiny excuse for a dress his reaction stunNed her. The oxygen in the room had dissipated. Castle's clear blue eyes had turned dark and stormy as he openly devoured her with his eyes. His fingers stretched and curled at his side, as he tried to stifle the instinctive need to touch her, feel her skin ripple with need under his hand. A hot lustful feeling surged low in her stomach as she watched him take her in. She opened her mouth to chastise him, but the words got caught in her throat, because as much as she denied it to others, Kate Beckett loved the affect she has on him.

She slinked by him, her eyes roamed hungrily over his body as she walked to the door. The air between them crackled with delicious sexual tension.

"You coming, Castle?" Her voice is warm and velvety, betraying her, as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Castle took her coat off the hook by the door, he held it for her to slip into. His knuckles skimmed over the bare skin of her exposed shoulder, causing her flesh to pucker under his fingers. He watched as a chill visibly coursed though her body, and she stills, closes her eyes, and dropped her head forward, tried to control her treacherous body. He wanted nothing more than to move her hair to the side and feast on the warm, supple, skin at the base of her neck. It's taking everything in him not to push her up against the door and mold his body warmly against her. It's taking everything in her not to let him.

The ride to the loft is full of tension. It started when he opened the door to let her into the car. The dress slid dangerously high up her thigh as she maneuvered in. He couldn't take his eyes off of the flawless skin. She looked at him through fluttering lashes and gave him a shy smile, she knows he's had a good look and was enjoying his reaction. All the way to the loft she smiled as she repeatedly caught him glaring at her legs. When she caught him sneaking a glimpse at her cleavage, the warmth that had spread through her midsection, erupt throughout her body. An unquenched ache scoured through her making her tremble with need. She drew in her bottom lip with her teeth. From the corner of her eye she watched him react and a small groan escaped him. Her eyes immediately lifted to his and she saw everything.

Holding the keys temptingly before her, he babbled about the power of his Ferrari. She snatched the keys away from him in an instant, and left him staring after her. The chance to drive his Ferrari only fueled into her exotic desires tonight. It's invigorating to have so much power under her and only it succeeded in revving her up even more. She forced her eyes on the road the entire time, because watching him would have been extremely dangerous. He wore a red shirt with one more button open than usual, and damn if it wasn't doing it for her, more than she'd like to admit.

The club's packed with wall to wall bodies and she started dancing as soon as she got in the door. Bodies slithered against them, but it'a her body that he's acutely aware of. He placed his hands on her just to stay connected to her as she walks through the club.

Heading towards the bar his body collided softly against her, and the feel of her body brushing against him sends raw needs coursing through his veins. For a moment he closed his eyes. Her body swayed to the rhythm against him and he's drunk on the steamy contact. The press of his obvious arousal against the small of her back caused her to instinctively step against him. Her head swung back against his shoulder as she pressed against him harder. His fingers splayed across her stomach holding her tightly against him leave burning trails of desire that has them both dizzy. She hears him say her name on a breath and she felt it to the tips of her toes.

Her arms swing to the beat of the music over her head as she turned to face him. Her body swayed to the thumping beat. They rocked against each other in a dance of passion and lust. He snaked his hands around the curve of her waist, molding her against him. Kate's breath swirls against his neck as she nuzzled her nose against the shell of his ear, "Castle, we'll be continuing this later, but for right now, get us some drinks and keep your eyes peeled for Oz, okay?" Castle tried to hold his composure as Beckett's hair whispered across his face. The smell of cherries played havoc with his senses.

"Okay." He whispered to himself as she started to moves across the dance floor. He can't help but stare after Beckett's short skirt as she danced away. She stops and gives him a heart stopping look, but he suspects that she's as turned on as he is.

He watched her flirt from the bar. She's good and it doesn't take her long to get close to the suspect. Who in their right mind would suspect a cop in that outfit? Castle felt the bile rise as he watched Oz undress her with his eyes. Watches as he touched her. He put the drink down before he shattered the glass. When Oz's hand moved towards her knee Castle moved towards his table. Then in a blink of an eye it was over. The body guard laid on the floor clutching his crotch in debilitating pain, and Oz was face planted against the table. There was something extremely hot about her handcuffing a Oz in that outfit, especially when she finally threw back the drink before we left.

At the precinct Oz spilled everything they needed to know. Big time dealer squeaked like a chicken when confronted with Federal jail time. It took no time to process him and start his paper work. Castle couldn't keep his eyes off her, he wanted to get her alone. Oz was no match for her especially when she and Castle had some pressing unfinished business to take care of.

**Just a small reminder to all our wonderful fandom. We may not agree on last nights episode, but please do not attack the writers, actors and crew. They are doing their jobs, and that job has given us all tons of pleasure. Whether you agree or not, no one has a right to be cruel, name call, or attack another person. Andrew Marlowe own our wonderful show, we don't and we don't get to tell him what to do, or how to do it. I'm not going to quit until the wheels fall off! So, though I cried and didn't like last nights show..."In Marlowe, In Stana, In Nathan, in the rest of the cast of Castle, I Trust!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone has enjoyed this story. It was lots of fun writing it! I can't believe 92 peopled followed the first chapter and 21 favorited it! If you did either of those let me know what it was you liked. It helps me with future fics. It also got whopping 26 reviews. Thank you to everyone who left one! Thanks to everyone who's helped me better my stories and my writing, without you guys this story just wouldn't be as good as it is!**

Unreleased tension 2

The trip back to her place was riddled with sexual tension, stolen looks and not a single, solitary, word since she slinked into the driver's seat of the Ferrari.

The minute she pulled into the space, Castle jumped out and came around to open her door. The smile she gave him made him want to swoon like a teenage girl at a boy band concert! She dangled the keys in front of him, "It's still a hot car, Castle." She smiled up at him as she maneuvered her legs onto the street.

The way her hips swayed as she walked toward the entrance to her building left him mesmerized - frozen in place.

"You coming, Castle?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder at him. The smoldering look she gave him made him want to take her against the first flat surface he saw.

They walked into an empty elevator, as soon as the door closed behind them, he pressed her against the back wall. His lips within a breath of hers, his hands bracketed either side of her head. She can't help but wrap her arms around him and pull on the material of his shirt.

"What are we doing Beckett?" His voice rough and dripping with pent up emotion. His body is sinfully molded against hers. His breath moist against her lips. "I'm only human. You have teased me mercilessly the entire evening. Where's Josh, Kate?" Her hands are press against the small of his back, grinding him against her.

"Africa, Castle. He's saving lives in Africa." Kate's lips skimmed across his stubble ridden jaw line, drawing a guttural growl out of him. One hand tangled in the short hairs at the back of his head, as she angled his lips against hers.

His hands clenched around her waist as he tried to control the over powering urge to take what he's wanted for so long. His fingers trailed over the roundness of her ass, as he kissed her.

"He's gone, Castle. He was never meant to last. He left three weeks ago." She drew the tip, of his ear lobe between her teeth, and flicked it with her tongue.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His fingers traced the length of the dress' zipper.

"I knew. I knew this would happen, and I needed some time." Her lips crashed into his with force. "To prepare because I knew I wanted you, Castle. I've known for a while."

Her words unleashed the barely restrained passion he had been holding back for so long. The door to the elevator opened and closed without notice. Her hands had freed his shirt from his pants and roamed aimlessly across his chest and down to his belt. His lips feasted on the flesh of her neck with abandon as he partially unzipped the back of her dress.

"Fuck, Castle." She moaned as his hands slid under the dress brushed the underside of her breasts, then roughly palmed them.

"That's exactly what I intend to do, detective." He growled through clenched teeth. Her dress was half off her shoulder when she pressed the elevator button again, and the door opened to her floor.

Their intertwined bodies stumbled towards her apartment. Desperate to open her door, she inserted the key in the lock. He chose that moment to pull the dress off her shoulders, exposing her back, chest, and momentarily trapping her arms at her sides. Splayed across her stomach, his hands envelope her breasts, kneading them gently. His lips brushed across the ridge of her collarbone to the back of her neck, where his teeth nipped at her tender skin. Her legs briefly gave out as he pressed her against the door, his body engulfing her. Her hips undulated against him, before she finally managed to turn the key and fling the door open.

Once inside she found herself pinned against the first hard surface available. The dress drops to the floor, leaving her in the tiniest excuse for a thong, known to man. Castle stepped back to drink in the view, before he reached down and wrapped one of her long legs around his hip. She felt every inch of his arousal grind against her.

Each time she managed to strip an item of clothing from his body, he'd find a new part of her body to devour. When she removed his shirt, he drew a taunt nipple into the warmth of his mouth, her breasts ached for his touch. Her body quivered in anticipation, as she watched his tongue, teeth and lips, lead her into the abyss. She teetered on the edge of immense pleasure, whimpered his name between gasped breaths, until she deftly rid him of his pants and boxers.

Before she could enjoy the feel of him heavy and hard in her hand, he's swept her off her feet and deposited her on the sofa, and knelt between her gloriously long legs. He licked his lips hungrily as his breath spreads warmly over the wetness between her legs, she gasped at the intense sensation that surged through her. When his tongue slipped between her moistened folds, her fingers fisted in his dark locks and her back arched, desperate and writhing for her release.

His moan vibrated throughout her body. The tip on his tongue brushed relentlessly against the swollen bundle of nerves. She twisted frantically under the relentless onslaught of his tongue. Her sex wet and slick on his face as his stubble burned her skin. His name escaped from her lips between whispered pleas for her release.

Her orgasm barreled through her like a freight train. Her eyes closed; her body arched like a drawn bow and she shattered into a million colorful pieces. Her body yearned for him and she pulled him up and kissed him like he was the oxygen she needed to breathe. The need to feel him buried deep inside her, filling every crevice, consumed her.

Straddling his hips she sank slowly down over him. His head pressed back against the sofa, his eyes closed, a myriad of sensations unravel within him. His hands explored her body the sensations coursing through him reduced him to an incoherent mess. She undulated against his thighs, with him deeply seated within her.

At first her pace is slow and torturous, her body trembled with need, and made him gasp every time she plunged down against him. Her strokes, measured and powerful built in intensity until she rode him with unbridled abandonment.

His hands skirted her ribs as they mapped their way up her body. He palmed her breasts and found her nipples hard as he brushes against them. He scraped his nails across them, then drew them into taught points before he squeezed them back into hardened peaks. He took immense pleasure when she squirmed and writhed in response.

"Oh, God, Fuck Castle," she moaned as the flutter of her orgasm approached. "Faster."

He thrust up to meet her increased rhythm, the pressure of his orgasm coiled and sharp at his spine. When his fingers skim her skin to the tight bundle of nerves between her legs, she pleaded for release.

Kate's back arched, as she broke apart around him. Her body trembled as her fingernails dug into his skin of his biceps. He choked muffled curses into the crook of her neck; his grip tightened around her hips, increased her speed against him. The tension in his body was almost unbearable when his orgasm finally crashed around him and he slumped against her spent and sweaty.

Their breaths mingled, fingers twitched, and their bodies stayed intertwined as pulled themselves together.

"That was..."

Castle nods, "Yeah, that was..."

"Definitely want to do that again."

A smile spreads wide across his face as the meaning of her last words sunk in...again. It wasn't going to be a one time thing. He looked up at her; her smile matched his, and mirth fluttered in her eyes.

"Race you to the bed, winner..." They took off running, an instant surge of energy spurred them towards their objective, because it didn't really matter who won this time.

The End :)

**I'be started a new story. It starts where 6x23 ended. It will hopefully go all Summer long to the Season 7 premier! I don't do main character deaths, but I do lots of angst, that usually culminates in happily ever after! There will not be amnesia in this one either. Please stop by and give the first chapter a read. s/10350849/1/A-Bond-That-Can-t-Be-Severed**


End file.
